void_eonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pixar's "Up" Games
Summery The fifth episode of Void Eon. This episode focuses on the "Up" games. Licensed video games about the film "Up", that fact was never brought up in the episode itself on account of the show's formalism. Behind The Scenes - Video Behind The Scenes Filming the narrative segments in the void was a lot easier than to film in the Gravitation realm. John spent almost an entire day at the beach wearing the Void Eon clothes (the shirt, shoes and cargo pants) in forty to thirty degree heat. With the help of his dad he had to meticulously place the tripod not only in a stable position in the rocky/sandy plains but he also had to make sure the shot looked good. Origin Every year John's family stay at Rye for a summer holiday around the end/beginning of the year. A beach that John always visits is "Sorrento Ocean Beach" where there's lots of rocky structures laid about. John wanted a narrative in Void Eon to focus around the traversal of the rocky area. He started to think about which games he had that involved characters exploring a rocky terrain. Sure there were games that implemented rocky area but what John was looking for was a game that was exclusively about adventuring. The reason why he wanted this was so that the narrative would make sense alongside a game, further implementing the unspoken of theme of morphing video games into real life. Eventually he found that the "Up" games he grew up with match the criteria perfectly. The only reason why the "Up" games were chosen was because the holiday just so happened to be coming up just in time for the narrative to be set with a review. Narrative Beginning The first six seconds are nullified with nothingness. Visually anyway. Because audibly you can hear some of episode four seeping it's way into this episode if you listen very closely. John and a blurry figure appear out of nowhere and do this weird glitching motion before the blurred image disappears entirely. John is breathing heavily, most likely an after effect to his coughing fit in episode four. Narrative Ending John is seen looking around without doing anything. He picks something up which seems to be a ring if you look closely. The scene cuts to an entirely different realm composed of a purplish state. John walks around never-ending swerves and spirals of paths that lead to lands of solitude until he jumps off a cliff. Theories The blurry figure at the start of the episode seemed to be extending something. An arm perhaps? Later in the episode when John finds the ring it's found directly where the blurry figure was stood. But what is the blurry figure? Could it be Zuney? At the end of episode four if you listen closely you can hear Zuney say "greetings John, I just wanted to come here and say "you can have this ring", goodbye". This figure could be Zuney giving the ring to John. The figure fades out of existence. If this is Zuney then it would make sense that he's no longer in the show if he's said his goodbyes. Why did he fade out of existence though? Is it because of how The Voice started glitching up at the end of the fourth episode? Is Zuney a figment of The Voice and ceases to be when The Voice ceases to be? Trivia * Originally John wanted to incorporate the ring more in the episode. There was a part in the Gravitation realm where John/Adam Sesa found the ring lying around, picked it up and threw it away. He would find it again and do the same thing. He would then look at the ring before jumping off the cliff. John prefers the way it turned out in the end compared to the original script.